zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin In My Heart
It's at times like these you find out who your real friends are... Cast * Travis * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Owen Landis * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens Plot We Need To Get Out Of Here Travis reveals that he and Janine have damning evidence against Jody. Owen knocks him out and you free Runner 4 from her shackles. The Old Railway Line As Owen frets, your comms cut in - Sam has “tripped” and “fallen” onto the control desk, and you overhear Amelia’s plan to catch Jody unfurl. Get Through It Fast Owen spots New Canton runners on the horizon who have been instructed to cordon you off. Runner 4 feels like she’s found out who her real friends are. Take Your Chances Sam says it’s not safe to come back to Abel - the Ministry has sent over a firing squad awaiting your return. Travis reappears and splatters you with blood. The Darrow Deal Jody spots a car wash where you can stop and get cleaned up. You follow the signs through a shopping centre, only to be ambushed again by Travis. When You've Thought It Over Travis explains that some people with whom Jody did business have now turned into the Exmoor Militia, and that she is still doing them favours. A Spot Of Bother Owen is subdued as you head into Dedlock territory and Runner 4 pleads with you both to believe her side of the story. As she does so, Runner 3 appears. Transcript SAM YAO: This is – it’s – it’s total bullshit! No way did Jody kill twenty-three people! KEFILWE LOBATSE: It does seem very unlikely, Mister Travis. Jody is one of our township’s most reliable runners. TRAVIS: It’s the truth. JODY MARSH: It can’t be! I didn’t do it! OWEN LANDIS: Of course you didn’t! You wouldn’t kill twenty-three people. You wouldn’t kill a fly! I mean, literally. I’ve seen her, mate. When there’s a bug in the room, she spends hours trying to trap it under a glass so she doesn’t have to squash it. TRAVIS: She didn’t do it directly. De Luca and I have seen transmissions which prove that someone in Abel sold intelligence to the Exmoor Militia, those guys in yellow jackets. Someone in Abel told them where a Ministry convoy would be. Militia intercepted the convoy. Took the goods, took the vehicles, left the people. Whole bunch of refugees who’d been with the convoy. A group including children, the elderly, three disabled people, one blind. The militia left them defenseless in the path of a huge zombie horde. They died bloody, they died terrified, and they died alone. They died because your friend here sold them out for candles and lunch meat. OWEN LANDIS: That’s awful, but it’s nothing to do with Jody! TRAVIS: Evidence says it is. JODY MARSH: What evidence? What happened to “innocent until proven guilty”? What happened to the right to a fair trial? TRAVIS: The apocalypse happened. SAM YAO: You can’t just execute her, you just – you can’t! TRAVIS: Martial law says you’re wrong. OWEN LANDIS: Well, stuff you, and stuff your martial law! with TRAVIS KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh my goodness. Have you killed him? OWEN LANDIS: Nah, just knocked him out. Here, Runner Five, catch. jingle Now, get her out of those handcuffs! click JODY MARSH: Thanks, Five. SAM YAO: Okay. Right, okay. You need to come back to Abel - AMELIA SPENS: That’s quite enough of that, Sam. SAM YAO: Amelia. What are you - ? AMELIA SPENS: I’m stopping you aiding and abetting a condemned criminal. SAM YAO: Condemned? She’s not even had a trial – cuts off JODY MARSH: Sam! OWEN LANDIS: Come on, we need to get out of here before that bastard wakes up. OWEN LANDIS: Sam? Sam! Come on, mate, pick up! JODY MARSH: It’s no good. Amelia must have cut all our comms. OWEN LANDIS: We need to know what’s going on in Abel. JODY MARSH: We’ll find out when we get there. We’ve just gone past the old pear orchard. It’s not far now. OWEN LANDIS: It’ll be too late when we get there. They’ll arrest you as soon as you run through the gates. JODY MARSH: Janine would never let that happen. OWEN LANDIS: Janine isn’t in charge anymore, and even if she was… JODY MARSH: I’m innocent! My friends won’t let some stranger march through the gates and kill me in cold blood. You didn’t, neither of you. OWEN LANDIS: Yeah, but we – we’re different. Look, we care about you, Jody. Some of the other people in Abel, the ones who aren’t runners, they’re grateful to the Ministry. There’s been more food since Amelia turned up, more ammo, and Travis might not give them a choice. You’ve seen what he’s like. I don’t want to take that risk. JODY MARSH: But if we get to Abel, we can find out what evidence - SAM YAO: I’m clumsy! Look at me, tripping up, falling all over the control desk. Um, I’m sorry, Amelia, could you just say that again? AMELIA SPENS: Say what again? SAM YAO: Um, about your plan to catch Jody? I didn’t quite catch all the details. Did you say you’re setting up a cordon of New Canton runners at the old railway line? JODY MARSH: Oh, crap! No way we can make it to Abel now! OWEN LANDIS: There, on the brow of that hill. Can you see them, Five? You’ve always had good eyes. JODY MARSH: What is it? OWEN LANDIS: I think it’s those New Canton runners Sam was talking about. SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, Amelia, I will pass on the instruction to the New Canton operator to start closing the cordon. Um, what spacing was it you said they should leave between them? Fifty feet? JODY MARSH: Oh, bless Sam. OWEN LANDIS: Bloody New Canton, though. I can’t believe they’re helping Travis. JODY MARSH: I can. The Permanent Advisory Council is really tight with the Ministry. It’s just like them to throw an Abel runner to the wolves. OWEN LANDIS: If there’s fifty feet between their runners, we can slip past. I’ve got a good idea of a way through. Follow me. AMELIA SPENS: No sign of them, yet? SAM YAO: Not yet. Maybe they decided not to head back to Abel, after all. JODY MARSH: Sam’s a good guy, isn’t he? In a way, this hasn’t been all bad. I feel like I’ve found out who my real friends are. OWEN LANDIS: Right. Cordon’s coming up. The best way through has to be along the motorway. JODY MARSH: Really, the motorway? OWEN LANDIS: Yeah. We all know what that means – best we get through fast. JODY MARSH: Oh God, I hate these places. Back when the Big Zed started, everyone thought motorways would be the quickest way to get out of dodge. Do you remember that, Five? Only half the people already infected, and now look at it – burnt-out cars, cars with skeletons in them. Oh, that Volvo’s got a zom trapped inside of it. I can see its gray fingers scrabbling at the window! OWEN LANDIS: You reckon we’re clear of the New Canton cordon yet? SAM YAO: It’s fine. You’ve slipped right past them. OWEN LANDIS: Sam! SAM YAO: I haven’t got long, Amelia will be back soon. You need to go under that pedestrian bridge up ahead, and then take the next exit. JODY MARSH: Thanks, Sam. You’ve been amazing. I don’t know – I don’t know how - SAM YAO: No, it was nothing. Honestly, anyone here would have done the same. Well, anyone except Runner Twenty-one, you know what he’s like. But listen, you can’t come back here. It’s not just that Travis person. The Ministry’s sent over an entire firing squad. Talk about morbid. OWEN LANDIS: Guess they knew they wouldn’t find anyone in Abel to do it. SAM YAO: Yeah. Anyway, you can’t risk coming back here, and you definitely can’t go to New Canton. I think you’re going to have to find somewhere – explosion, OWEN LANDIS and JODY MARSH shout What was that? OWEN LANDIS: Oh God, ugh, it’s red paint. It’s all over me. JODY MARSH: It’s not paint, it’s blood! I can smell it! Oh God, it’s in my hair. Where the hell did it come from? TRAVIS: Sorry, that was me. OWEN LANDIS: What the - ? JODY MARSH: Above us, on the bridge. OWEN LANDIS: What do you think you’re doing, mate? TRAVIS: Making you more appealing to the local undead. Quite a lot of them around. Give yourselves up, and I can get you cleaned up back at Abel. Or you can take your chances with the zombies. SAM YAO: Jesus! That zom’s broken out of the Volvo, and there’s a whole horde in that minibus. Run! moan OWEN LANDIS: Sam? Sam! JODY MARSH: We’ve lost him again. I think Amelia must have come back. OWEN LANDIS: The zoms are everywhere. The cars must have been full of them! If they weren’t shamblers, we’d be dead by now. If any fast zoms get a whiff of that blood - ! JODY MARSH: Over there, in the motorway services, there’s a sign for a car wash. OWEN LANDIS: It won’t have any water. JODY MARSH: It should have bottles of cleaning fluid, though. Got any better ideas? OWEN LANDIS: No. Quick, the shopping center! Looks like the car wash is out the back. down door JODY MARSH: Here we go. Up the escalator. OWEN LANDIS: The lights are on. There must be people living here, someone with a generator. JODY MARSH: Great, that means we can get the escalator working. Five, can you - ? turns on OWEN LANDIS: Awesome. Always wanted to run up a down escalator. Those zoms don’t look like they’re enjoying it. JODY MARSH: Oh, one of them’s got their foot stuck. There’s toes going everywhere. OWEN LANDIS: I can see the exit. The garage is right outside. Come on! JODY MARSH: Brilliant. There is a car wash. If there’s power to the escalator, maybe the water - OWEN LANDIS: Can you see the switch? JODY MARSH: Got it. OWEN LANDIS: After you, Five sprays, JODY MARSH and OWEN LANDIS splutter JODY MARSH: That was freezing! TRAVIS: Thought you might head this way. Not many other places around here to get that blood off, and there was that sign pointing you in the right direction. JODY MARSH: Oh, crap. He played us. Where is he? OWEN LANDIS: I don’t know, but if the power’s back on, the surveillance cams must be working, too. If he’s in the control center, he can see everything we’re doing. TRAVIS: Why don’t you ask her about the Darrow Deal, Runner Five? Ask her, Owen. See what she says. JODY MARSH: We need to get out of here, now. moan JODY MARSH: I’ve forgotten how huge this place is. Retail Parks. Stupid name, anyway. Like there’s a single green thing growing here. OWEN LANDIS: There must be a way out somewhere. TRAVIS: There’s no out for you, Jody. JODY MARSH: Past that toy shop, there’s a road that leads out to the car park, I think. TRAVIS: Run as fast as you like, you can’t outrun your past. You can’t get away from the Darrow Deal. OWEN LANDIS: What’s he talking about, Jody? JODY MARSH: I don’t know. TRAVIS: She’s lying. You can tell, can’t you? You can hear it in her voice. How much did she tell you about her past, Owen? Anything? OWEN LANDIS: I know everything I need to know. JODY MARSH: Ignore him. He trying to psyche you out. TRAVIS: She was in banking. But you knew that, didn’t you? If she told you everything. I guess she told you about that little racket she had going, too. Setting up accounts for companies that didn’t exist, letting her buddies in the Romanian mafia pass money through them. JODY MARSH: He’s lying! TRAVIS: You wonder what they used those accounts for, her buddies? Drugs, guns, people trafficking - JODY MARSH: Shut up! Just shut up! TRAVIS: I tell you what, I’ll let Jody explain it herself. Brought this DVD with me to show the folks at Abel, just in case they doubted my word. OWEN LANDIS: That’s you, isn’t it? On that big screen above the cinema, that’s – that’s you, Jody. JODY MARSH: Stop it! TRAVIS: Thought you had no secrets. I guess everyone has something so dark and dirty, they have to keep it buried. recording JODY MARSH: I’ve done what you asked. The accounts are all set up. MAFIA MEMBER: Excellent. Now we will be able to transfer - JODY MARSH: Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know, just give me the money. I don’t want to know, just give me the money. echoing in background OWEN LANDIS: Jody… TRAVIS: These days, Jody’s buddies have moved up in the world. Organized crime to Exmoor Militia in one easy step. Money’s worth nothing now. She’s still doing them these little favors. Probably gets paid in food and meds. Maybe they’d even promised to set her up with weapons in a safe house in time. You’re surrounded by Dedlock territory on all sides. There’s nowhere to run, Jody, and I don’t think your friends are going to be helping you anymore. JODY MARSH: Look, there’s the way out. Come on. We don’t have to listen to anymore of this. TRAVIS: That’s okay, Jody. I think they’ve heard enough. When you’ve thought it over, runners, bring her back to me. OWEN LANDIS: You sure this is the right way, Five? I recognize those factory buildings. We’re heading into Dedlock territory! JODY MARSH: If Five says there’s shelter this way, that’s good enough for me. OWEN LANDIS: Yeah, yeah, you’re right. I trust Runner Five. When Runner Five tells me something, I know it’s true. JODY MARSH: Owen, I can explain. It’s not – it’s not what it seems. OWEN LANDIS: I hope not, because it seems really bad, Jody! JODY MARSH: I didn’t get those people killed, I swear! OWEN LAUCHLAN: I want to believe you. JODY MARSH: You can! Runner Five, you know I’m telling the truth, don’t you? Please, Five, please say you trust me! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hello, strangers! JODY MARSH: Is that – beneath that mask, is that Simon? Runner Three? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hello, Jody. Surprised to see me? Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Now, call me an old busy-body, but I was listening in on the radio, and I heard you’d landed yourself in a spot of bother. Looks like Runner Five thought I could lend a hand. laughs Just the one, as it happens. Why don’t you come back to mine, and I’ll see what we can do? Codex Artefact Ministry of Recovery Note 23 Coronation! The Ministry of Recovery is proud to announce that our new King James III's coronation went off almost without incident on Tuesday last in an undamaged portion of Westminster Abbey. Three members of the former House of Lords were able to attend, as were several journalists now employed by the Ministry and a number of citizens of foreign governments. The ceremony was only briefly marred by the appearance of a number of zombie choirboys who had been undiscovered in the vestry, but they were swiftly dealt with by a member of the palace guard. Our new monarch wishes to be styled King Jamie. Category:Mission Category:Season Three